Para Naruto
by ASUKA02
Summary: Ese sencillo momento en que Sasuke nota que entre Sakura y Naruto hay mucho más que una amistad. *OneShot NaruSaku*


**Blah..Blah no soy Masashi Kishimoto, si lo fuera ya me fuera comprado una isla paradisiaca, solo me pertenece la trama que presento y mas que un oneshot es una viñeta, con la cual no gano nada.**

**Advertencia: **Supongo que los que no leen el manga no entenderán quien es Kaguya, aunque con el internet y todas la redes sociales dudo que no sepan quién es ella, así que no creo que sea un crimen que diga que es la próxima villana después de Madara. :P

* * *

*****PARA NARUTO*** **

By ASUKA02

**Capitulo único**

**.**

**.**

Después de sellar a Kaguya todos despertaron del Jutsu de la diosa, finalmente la madre del sabio de los seis caminos había sido eliminada y el mundo volvía a estar en paz, Naruto y Sasuke habían quedado tan agotados que tuvieron que ser internados en un pequeño hospital de una de las provincias del país del Rayo, el pueblo había sido devastado por la guerra pero aun conservaba algunos lugares en pie.

—Ya lo dijiste hace rato. —murmuro con voz aburrida el pelinegro.

Naruto ni siquiera noto la cara de molestia que tenía su amigo, —¿Sasuke y a ti que te gustaría comer?.

Los eternos rivales y amigos se encontraban rodeados de cuatro paredes blancas, cada uno tendido en su respectiva camilla, fue deseo del rubio que compartirán la misma habitación, así podía mantener vigilado al Uchiha por si intentaba huir, ambos tenían las manos vendadas a causa de las quemaduras sufridas con la técnica de sellado, las heridas se iban curando lentamente dejando la piel como nueva, ellos mismos calculaban que en los dos días mas estarían listos para marcharse.

—Solo déjame dormir, es lo único que quiero. —se quejo Sasuke fastidiado de el largo monologo del rubio hablando del montón de ramen que se iba a comer cuando llegara a Konoha.

La puerta se abrió antes de que Naruto pudiera replicar, y por ella entro Sakura, vestida con el uniforme de jounin de Konoha, la kunoichi se había recuperado completamente, seguía sin comprender qué tipo de Jutsu usaron esos dos que las técnicas medicas no funcionan con ellos, la única cura a sus heridas parecía ser descansar, lo bueno era que cada día estaban mejor.

—¡Sakura-chan! —saludo alegremente el rubio.

Haruno traía un ramo de flores y una cesta de frutas, —¿qué tal chicos?

—¡Mucho mejor ahora que tu estas aquí!. —respondió Naruto con mucho ánimo y una sonrisa.

Sakura se ruborizo levemente, le incomodaba que Sasuke y Naruto estuvieran en la misma habitación, ayer estaban en cuartos separados, puso el ramo de flores en el jarrón que estaban en la mesita de noche, leyó el historial médico de ambos y dijo.

—Sasuke-kun tu pareces tardar más en recuperarte, —rodo la silla y se sentó en medio de las dos camillas, —los esperare a que se recuperen para regresar los tres juntos a Konoha.

Los dos shinobis la escuchaban hablar mientras ella pelaba una manzana, Sasuke se dijo mentalmente que esta vez no rechazaría la fruta, trataría de llevarse bien con esos dos, aunque prefería trabajar con el equipo que él mismo formo, Taka.

—¡Jeje... sep, será el regreso del equipo siete!. —comento alegremente el Uzumaki.

—Sí, será genial. —Coincidió la chica, cuando tuvo ya varios pedazos de manzana se puso de pie, seguía en medio de las dos camillas, —a ver abre la boca tonto.

Sasuke se sorprendió cuando Naruto comenzó a ser alimentado por Haruno, podía ver la felicidad con que su amigo masticaba cada trozo de la fruta, el pelinegro se pregunto que tanto había entre esos dos, no se sentiría cómodo en el equipo siete si se volvían una pareja de tortolos enamorados.

Sasuke no lo sabía, pero Sakura ya había aclarado sus sentimientos, y esta era la tercera vez que alimentaba a Naruto, también era ella misma quien se encargaba personalmente de los cuidados médicos del futuro Hokage, el Uzumaki se había puesto muy contento cuando supo que Haruno no estaba haciendo lo mismo con Sasuke, que el pelinegro era atendido por dos enfermeras.

El jinchuriki no había perdido el tiempo en decirle que cuando regresaran a Konoha la invitaría a comer, ella acepto con la condición de que pusiera empeño en curarse.

—Tu estas sanando sumamente rápido Naruto. —comento ella en tono muy profesional.

—Ya sabes porque, Sakura-chan. —contesto aceptando otro pedazo de manzana.

Sintiéndose completamente ignorado y muy incomodo Sasuke carraspeo la garganta y dijo, —¿cómo comeré yo?, mis manos están vendadas.

Naruto se apresuro a tragar para reclamar que no compartiría a Sakura-chan con él, porque ya era su novia, pero la pelirosa se le adelanto.

—Descuida, una enfermera te traerá algo de comida en un momento, ya le avise.

"_Las frutas era solo para Naruto" _pensó el Uchiha sorprendido, aun podía recordar cuando Sakura suplicaba por su atención, ahora teniéndolo allí prefería a Naruto, las cosas había cambiado y mucho.

La puerta se abrió nuevamente y por ella entro una mujer de media edad y algo regordeta, Naruto soltó una risita burlona.

—Ya llego tu enfermera Sasuke.

La mujer venia con una bandeja que contenía un tazón con un caldo verde y algo de pollo.

—Vamos galán déjame ponerte el babero para darte de comer. —comento la mujer poniéndole un babero de verdad pero más grande.

Naruto y Sakura se miraron las caras y sonrieron, había mucho mas en esa sonrisa que diversión y el Uchiha lo noto, Sasuke abrió la boca pero solo para recibir una cucharada de sopa.

.

.

.

.

* * *

N/A: En Naruto Shippuden las cosas cambiaron mucho, en la primera parte las sonrisas y los abrazos de Sakura eran solo para Sasuke, ahora son para Naruto, así que recordé aquella escena donde Sasuke le tiraba la bandeja con la manzana a la pelirosa, eso me hizo escribir esta viñeta, busque plasmar algo sencillo donde Sasuke notara lo mucho que han cambiaron las cosas.


End file.
